


Chaste Kisses and Paintings

by ShrimpyChan



Series: ShrimpyChan's HQ Drabble Dump [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Sweet Kisses, art student akaashi, brief mention of kuroo bokuto and hinata, engineering student kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi painted Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaste Kisses and Paintings

**Author's Note:**

> ok this one is for amber (@TSUNDOKl on twitter) hope you like it babi <3
> 
> ps i suck with titles i know but hey i hope you guys would enjoy some akaken fluff <3

“Tadaima~” Akashi said out of habit even though he knows no one is home yet. He toed off his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack by the door. 

Akaashi heard quiet shuffling of feet and a soft “Okaeri~” from the living room. Akaashi raised an eyebrow and headed towards the source of the sound.

“Kenma? Why are you home already? Shouldn’t you be in class?” Akaashi called out. When he got to the living room, he saw Kenma only wearing a black tank top, his pink boxer shorts and a pair of fuzzy violet socks. He was also, as usual, playing a game on his console.

“Kenma?”

“… Hmm?” Kenma hummed, his eyes never leaving the game.

“Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“It’s exam day today… I got exempted from it so my professor told me I could go,” Kenma said softly. His hair falling over his face but doesn’t move to swipe it away.

“Oh, is that so? And what got you exempted, may I ask?” Akaashi smiled. He headed towards their shared bedroom and took off his jeans and hoodie, leaving him only in his tight boxers and thin white T-shirt. Kenma didn’t answer for a while, but Akaashi didn’t really mind. He’s used to this kind of lag in their conversation. It’s Kenma after all. Akaashi came back out of the bedroom and headed to kitchen to prepare some snack for the two of them to share.

“I got an A+ on my paper on biofuels. My professor told me he’ll give me full marks for the exam as some sort of prize,” Kenma said as emotionless as ever, as if getting an A+ on a paper and full marks on an exam is a normal occurrence for him.

“That’s amazing! Shouldn’t we go out and celebrate?” Akaashi called out as he prepared the sandwiches.

“Not really…” Kenma said in between yawns.

“You really should be more enthusiastic about these things, Ken,” Akaashi said as he sat right next to Kenma on the couch, a plate of sandwiches in hand.

“Not really…” Kenma repeated, this time with a shrug.

Akaashi just sighed and shook his head. He nudged Kenma with his elbow to get his attention. “Ken, chicken sandwich or tuna sandwich?”

Kenma hesitantly paused his game and looked up at Akaashi who was now holding up the plate in front of him.

“I’ll take the tuna…” Kenma whispered as he put down his console on the coffee table.

“Good, because I wanted the chicken,” Akaashi smiled down at Kenma. Kenma took the tuna sandwich and started nibbling on it quietly. They ate their snack in a peaceful and comfortable silence. 

Once they’re both done with their sandwiches, Akaashi placed the plate on the coffee table and positioned himself on the other end of the couch, his arms and legs spread wide. Kenma was already on his phone when he noticed the gesture. Kenma sighed and reluctantly crawled towards Akaashi’s welcoming warmth. Kenma buried his face on Akaashi’s chest, his arms loosely wrapped around Akaashi’s torso. He closed his eyes and started inhaling Akaashi’s familiar scent.

“How was your day?” Kenma murmured against Akaashi’s shirt.

“It was good. Remember that painting I did for my latest project? The one which I begged you to model for me?”

Kenma slowly raised his head, a scowl already forming on his face. “Yeah… Why?”

“Well, it got picked. It’s going to be displayed in the art exhibit next month for the entire university to see.” 

Kenma’s eyes widened considerably. His face started to drain with color. Akaashi could already feel him shaking in his arms. 

“Displayed…? For the entire university… To see…?” Kenma squinted his eyes at Akaashi, his frown getting deeper by the second.

“Yeah,” Akaashi said plainly as he restrained himself from smirking.

“Keiji!” Kenma shrieked uncharacteristically. He pulled away from Akaashi’s embrace and is now straddling the taller man’s hips. 

“What?” Akaashi grinned innocently.

“You said only your professor would see that! Now you’re telling me it’s going to be displayed for everyone to see?!” Kenma grabbed the front of Akaashi’s shirt and shook him.

“Ahh, I guess I forgot to mention that it was possible to that it’s going to be part in the exhibit. I’m sorry, Ken.”

“Keiji!” Kenma grabbed a pillow and repeatedly hit Akaashi with it. Akaashi only laughed and grabbed Kenma by his wrists. “That was a nude painting of me, Keiji! People would see my junk!”

“You’re exaggerating, Ken,” Akaashi purred. He pulled Kenma back down and hugged him closer to his chest. “I didn’t paint your junk, remember? I remember clearly because you scratched me until I gave you sheets to cover your lower half,” Akaashi said as he showed Kenma his forearm, the scratches barely visible now. 

“Do you want the scratches to be permanent, asshole?” Kenma whined into Akaashi’s shirt, his tiny fists hitting his roommate’s chest.

“Oh come on. You’ve seen the painting before I submitted it. Both your peepee and your face were covered,” Akaashi said as he repeatedly kissed the top of Kenma’s head.

Kenma looked at him with a halfhearted glare and pout. “Peepee? What are you, five?” 

“Oh shut up,” Akaashi rolled his eyes and kissed the crease forming in between Kenma’s eyebrows. “And besides, you’re not the only guy in campus who has long blond hair with dark roots. Literally, the only way people would know it’s you is if they know you have a heart shaped birthmark on your left hip.” Akaashi’s hand trailed down and slipped under Kenma’s tank top to caress his left hip where he knows the said heart shaped birthmark is. Kenma reluctantly snuggled as close to Akaashi as possible and purred like a cat as Akaashi kept lightly massaging his hip.

“You’re still an asshole, Keiji…” Kenma moved up a bit and buried his face on the crook of Akaashi’s neck, his lips lightly brushing the skin there before inhaling deeply, feeling himself relaxing again. “You’re buying me lunch and dinner for two months,” Kenma added.

“Sure thing, Ken,” Akaashi said as he reached up his free hand and started combing through Kenma’s long locks. Kenma purred again, his eyes closing automatically as Akaashi gently pulled his hair in the most soothing way possible.

“And head massages like this whenever I want,” Kenma whispered as he kissed the spot under Akaashi’s ear.

“It’s not like I don’t normally do this already,” Akaashi said. “Your hair’s gotten longer, Ken. It’s now past your shoulder.” 

“Hm… Yeah. I’m too lazy to get a haircut,” Kenma murmured. 

Akaashi didn’t answer, but instead he lightly dragged his fingertips from Kenma’s forehead down to his nape, just Kenma likes it. Kenma lets out soft moans, Akaashi just chuckled and continued his ministrations for a few more minutes.

When Kenma had enough of the massage, he pulled away from Akaashi’s hold and sat himself on Akaashi’s stomach, making himself comfortable. Akaashi just looked up at him with a familiar glint in his eyes. Kenma just smiled before leaning down and lightly brushing his lips on Akaashi’s soft ones. Akaashi giggled and kissed him back softly and sweetly.

 

One month later when the art exhibit opened, little did Kenma know, Akaashi invited Bokuto and Kuroo. When Kenma checked his phone after his class, his inbox was full with messages from everyone he knew in high school.

Kuroo: God, I missed seeing my best friend’s cute heart birthmark. <3  
Bokuto: Kenma, I didn’t know you were ~that~ sexy. ;)  
Hinata: KENMA!!!!11!!!!1!! THAT WAS AMAZING!!!!!!111!!1! KUDOS TO AKAASHI-SAN!!!!1!!!!! HOW ARE YOU!?!?!!?!

Apparently, Kuroo and Bokuto took photos of the nude painting while they were at the exhibit and sent it to everyone they knew from Nekoma, Fukurodani and Karasuno.

Kenma shoved his phone back into his pocket. He’s going to fucking kill Akaashi when he gets home.


End file.
